The First Horror
by Unknown D Flamerose
Summary: The First Horror of the HORROR SERIES OF DRABBLES. Yako: I came home late that evening after a battle against the 'new bloodline' with Neuro. To find out that my mother was home early from one of her trips. She tells me that's she brings me great news....
1. Chapter None : Chapters Summery

**HORROR SERIES OF DRABBLES**

**

* * *

**

**The First Horror**

**Chapter None : Chapters Summery**

* * *

**[ I believe this will become a four - part, one - shot Horror ]  
**

.:.:.:.:.

Yako comes home very late after a battle with the 'new bloodline' to find her mother has returned home early.

.:.

(Yako's mother)

.:.

"Yako~! I have great news!!"

.:.

She ran into a handsome man who has the answers to their family's strange 'abilities' and 'traits'.

The reason to why her cooking always turns into some horrific danger hazarded and why her daughter (Yako) has such a horrifying appetite!

.:.

(Yako's mother)

.:.

"It's because were decedents of the 'new bloodline'!!"

.:.

**And that's not **_**all**_** she **_**brings**_**...**

.:.

..:..

_From Unknown D Flamerose_

* * *

.:. .:. .:. .:.

**Hello readers!! I need some help with The First Horror!!**

I lost interest in my story.

_As in:_ I am unsure of what to write for the next chapter...

**Please Review any suggestions or ideas for my First Horror~!!**

**(if you have any)**

..:.. ..:.. ..:..

**A.N. ****:** I thought up the first drabble, because in my opinion, it would be horrifying having your mother dating/engaged too Sixs. Or having him as your stepfather. *shudders at the possibility* so this is what I came up with (so far) on what would happen with Yako being a distant cousin to the bloodline AND having her mother dating Sixs. I did have; Sixs being Yako's' biological father on the ideas list for this drabble, but I decided to take that out of the works. (It was too complicated for me to write. ^_^')

* * *

**THANK YOU~!! ENJOY THE FIRST HORROR~!!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Livid, To Decision

**HORROR SERIES OF DRABBLES**

**

* * *

**

**The First Horror**

**Chapter 1 : Livid, To Decision.**

* * *

.:.:.:.:.

**Yako's View:**

**.:.:.:.:.  
**

I came home late that evening after a battle against the 'new bloodline' with Neuro. To find out that my mother was home early from one of her trips.

She tells me that's she brings me great news. And that's not _all_ she has _brought_ home...

.:.:.:.

_She ran into a handsome man who knows the answers to our family's strange 'abilities' and 'traits'. What...? ? ? ?.:._

[Yako's thoughts]

.:.

.:.

_The reason why_ my mother's Taxi Cab was still out front...

.:.

_The reason why _my mother, has brought inside some luggage, that I don't even remember her ever having...

_.:.  
_

_The reason why _my mother, has a tall man in a black-baseball-cap with a pony-tail in his hair, sitting in the taxi's passengers seat, waiting...

.:.

_The reason why, her cooking, always turns into a horrific danger hazarded..._

_.:.  
_

_The reason why I, her daughter, Yako, has a horrifying appetite..._

_.:.  
_

_The reason why, my mother has great news..._

.:.

_The reason why was, because..._

.:.

"Yako! Were distant cousins (decedents) of the new bloodline!!"

.:.

* * *

.:. .:. .:. .:.

As her mother announced her news as she brought in some boxes into their spare (Yako's' dead fathers') bedroom. Yako's anger went out and over her normal range. She exploded in anger at her own mother.

**"YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE!?! TO LIVE WITH US!?!**

**I TOLD YOU I'M FIGHTING AGAINST THE 'NEW BLOODLINE' TERRORISTS!?! **

**SO YOU BRING OUR ENEMY INTO OUR OWN HOUSE!?!?!?!?**

**YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM!! LET ALONE TRUST HIM!! !!"**

**.:.  
**

Yako was livid. Livid beyond belief; But more over, she was _horrified_. To find out _whom_ this _person really_ was.

.:.

Her thoughts were answered by her mother's certainly upset voice.

.:.

.:.

_"Sixs. Please meet my daughter... Yako."_

.:.

This answer was all Yako needed to hear to her finalize her _drastic decision_...

.:.

.:.:.:.:.

_From Unknown D Flamerose_

* * *

.:. .:. .:. .:.

**Hello readers!! I hope you liked the first chapter of The First Horror!!**

**Please Review any suggestions or ideas for my First Horror~!!**

**(if you have any)**

**THANK YOU~!! ENJOY THE FIRST HORROR~!!**

**..:.. ..:.. ..:..**


	3. Chapter 2 : Slave Frustration

**HORROR SERIES OF DRABBLES**

**

* * *

**

**The First Horror**

**Chapter 2 : Slave Frustration**

* * *

.:.

It was now early morning the next day, as Neuro turned his dark red office chair from where he was sitting to gaze out of the wide office windows behind him. He noticed his favored "slave number one" has entered his office building down below. **_"The worm has come very early to work this morning." _**His thoughts spoken monotone-ly to the other _pathetic slave number two _and their secretary, Akane. In his hand he held a leather book he was reading, to solve the puzzle that was Yako.

.:.

Akane slightly flipped her ends of her hair in response. A bit worried on what her demonic boss has threatened Yako this time. That frightened her so much; That she _actually skipped _breakfast to be able to arrive _hours _early to the office. Considering she was always a few minutes late. Both of the sitting males noticed the braid typing her thoughts on the matter, on her wall-facing personal computer. Most likely in her online journal.

.:.

Godai was sitting in his usual seat, an old tattered one-person couch, playing with his knife out of boredom. He usually ignored his ghostly braided co-worker; but even he agreed on this...Yako oddity. Has she finally lost her mind -because of that bastard? Humph. Might as well ask the bastar-(d.) -He wasn't even able to breath a word as (suddenly) a cheaply-expensive auburn leather-binding book hit him squarely in the face. Leaving a satisfying sounding crunch of the supposed second slaves' nose. (And a startled braid.) Neuro was the culprit of the book throwing. No doubt about it.

.:.

That demonic bastard. **"What the hell are you throwing books for!!??" **Godai was still holding his bleeding nose when he noticed the books' considered title. **"...?"**Engraved into the leather were the burnt kaijin words "Katsuagi Yako" ??? **"Huh...?"**Was that the twerps' journal??? Why the hell dose that demon have it??? At that moment Godai thoughts on this matter were obsolete. As he got the wind knocked out of him by some heavy falling object right above him. The demonic bastard landed his shoes directly 'placed' into his abdominal cavity (for maximum pain). What the hell?? Did he just fall from the F***ing ceiling?? He was still at his desk last second I checked, Damn bastard!!

.:.

As Neuro pummeled his slave number two back into the tattered seat, he focused his weight in pining Godai's body underneath his feet and into the practically broke seat. **"Considering the worm is always a few minutes late." **His evilly playful demonic grin was met with his swirling emerald n' electric green eyes as his own excitement heightens as several of his mysteries are nearing their end in one fetal swoop of his own demonic claws. Particularly the one with Sixs and the most interesting mystery of his own slaves' capabilities. Her mystery alone drives his excitement off the walls of hell. Even so, he has yet to find out why so many mysteries suddenly emerge from Yako in just one night. And the reason why she has returned to his office extremely early on her account. **"_And now_ with a cardboard box labeled with _'her stuff'?" _**He held out his un-gloved left hand in front of Godai's face as the other un-gloved hand clutch the throat of the two-pierced mouthed slave with his demonic claws out full in sight. (As Neuro was still standing perched on Godai's stomach.) Neuro questioned him. His expression alone gave the warning threat of pain, torture, death, all combined together with his happy sadistic-ly demonic blank face. **"-Do YoU KnoW AnYtHiNg AbOuT ThiS, SlAvE-??..."**

.:.

Godai gave his usual reply of **"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!! YOU F***ING BASTARD!!" **as he struggled to pry off the demons hands off his neck with little success. WTF?!?! It was like something intriguing has fascinated the bastard. He was acting similar to a male teenager getting overly excited. Like he was about to scored a babe that he just gotten drunk. All because of the twerp coming early with a box of her stuff!?!? Was it a f***ing murder mystery or something... or was it... Yako herself? He was becoming increasingly worried about what the demon bastard is going to do to Yako when she enters the office. Let alone, when he leaves.

.:.

Neuro 'tips' the tattered broken couch (with slave number two) over causing him to burst out a cry of pain, and the usual shouts of swear words when the door to the office suddenly swings opens –

.:.

**"Damn cliff hangers!!" **Godai protests.

.:.

.:. .:.

.:. .:. .:. .:.

_From Unknown D Flamerose_

* * *

**.:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Hello readers!! I hope you like The First Horror story so far!!**

**[and] Sorry, This one was very wordy... -.-' I don't know how well I did on this one... **

**Please Review any suggestions or ideas for my First Horror~!!**

**(if you have any)**

**THANK YOU~!! ENJOY THE FIRST HORROR~!!**

**..:.. ..:.. ..:..**


	4. Chapter 3 : Livid Frustration

**HORROR SERIES OF DRABBLES**

* * *

**The First Horror**

**Chapter 3 : Livid Frustration**

* * *

.:. .:. .:.

.:.

Neuro 'tips' the tattered broken couch (with slave number two) over causing him to burst out a cry of pain, and the usual shouts of swear words when the door to the office suddenly swings opens revealing one pissed off livid teenage female carrying a backpack, her school bag, two duffel bags, and the cardboard box label "Yako's Stuff". As she marched into the office, it was clear that she hadn't even slept at all and was at her own limits. He could see his slave is at such a vulnerable state, and his own curiosity is at its peak...yet he still held some confusion to why...

.:.

All Godai thought at that moment was only a few things... _"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE Miss NON-VIOLENT YAKO?!?!? She's fuming!!!.!! IS SHE PMS-ING or MS-ING AND FORGOT TO TAKE Her MIDOL?!!??" DAMN. I'm getting the hell out of here before REAL hell brakes loose!! One things for sure, a sadistic demon and vary angry Yako on her period is one deadly mix to spell anyones death wish, if anyone get into that demons' cross-fire their a goner. __"The Demon Bastard (Neuro) would ask what the hell she is doing, her reply: should be alone the lines of food (for herself or something of the sorts) with her bitch-snapping; practically yelling for her own death wish by the -"_ His thoughts were interrupted by that said Demon's bastard voice.

.:.

Neuro picked up the Journal that was facing cover down on the floor in front of the now sitting criss-crossed in pain Godai, the demon placed it neatly into his jacket as he stood facing Yako. From all eyes (and hair), Yako didn't even noticed her journal being held captive by the demon. **"Two hours, forty-six minutes and twenty-nine seconds." **Godai couldn't say anything, for a Evil Stalker was clearly seen right in front of his now stopped bleeding nose._Neuro's Evil Stalker tools have been monitoring them closely after Yako entered the office._They both clearly received the 'hint' to not say a word _-(or you shall leave the mortal realm, to Hell)_about Neuro having "stolen" the young detectives journal_. The co-workers decided that they would tell her later...if it was possible._ **_"You_ _arrived early without_ _even a threat from_ _me.??" _**Neuro continued his sentence as she started unpacking her cloths and memory picture rubbish on her work desk. **"_Louse.?" _**He questioned her as he stepped up in front of her and her desk covered with her de-packed belongings that she carried. She faced him with a clearly up-set an enraged, frustrated face.

.:.

**"I'm moving into the office!!" **_Her master was quite intrigued by this sudden convenience__. With her closer and easier to observe, he would be even closer to solving her mystery. Even so, it caught him off-guard._As Yako dropped off all her stuff on her simple wooden desk she finally spoke. Well...more liked blatantly yelled at her demonic boss.**"I rather be tortured by a demon ****for the rest of my life, than live in the same house with HIM as MY-_mother's_** **_boyfriend_!!" **As she said this, Yako knew she would partly regret saying it to Neuro, But she didn't care. She was still full of anger and frustration from her mother to even care at all.

.:.

She was clearly frustrated...even so...this statement, preferably the first half, struck-ed Neuro like a-deer-in-the-headlights... I have_ been 'trying' to get her to fully summit to being my slave; through many tortures, ...abuse, ...and trickery;...and failed. And yet, she is now completely vulnerable, defeated, and weak; decides on her own will to give in to me??? -Without me doing anything at all??? _This time Neuro's thoughts were interrupted by Godai's response...** "What. The. F***. Kid. Have you _gone_ mental!!?!!?"**..._And is clearly an annoyance_. Neuro punched slave number two's stomach with his right knee. Than flips him upside down from his legs, throwing him into the 'now' closed office door, after falling onto the office floor with even more said pain. As His pathetic slave yells in wordless pain Yako responds to Godai's question.

**.:.  
**

**"Oh no, Godai... you got it all _wrong_..." **Yako's anger has reached passed her limit as she was ready to have all of her frustration and Fears, brake out of her; As if she were one of the victims she had to comfort for there loved ones murder, right in front of the only demon she could trust **"This is just the tip of the ice berg from hell."**-_and can certainly trust to enslave her._ **"It's because the whole world has gone insane... My _mother _is _dating_ this guy for _half a year_ without even _telling _me!!" **Neuro noticed that his slave looked like she was back at her fathers funeral. Her face full of uncertainty. **"_My mothers way of cooking...my monstrous appetite_...He _told_ my mother that** **_were_** **distant cousins of the _new blood line_."** Her anger ceased to exist as she fall-ed apart in frustration and confusion; of what to think of any more. **"What am I suppose to do when I'm basically our own enemy!??" **Tears swelled up in her said eyes as she whimpered her most feared real life horror. **"_And now she's engaged to_. -_to _Sixs..."**

**.:.**

**.:. .:. .:.  
**

_Unknown D Flamerose_

* * *

**[The Journal plays a key role yet even I'm not even sure of its contents.]**

**.:. .:. .:.**

**Hello readers!! I hope you still like the chapters so far of The First Horror!!**

**Please Review any suggestions or ideas for my First Horror~!!**

**(if you have any)**

**THANK YOU~!! ENJOY THE FIRST HORROR~!!**

**..:.. ..:.. ..:..**

**..:..**


	5. Chapter 5 : Living Intentions

**HORROR SERIES OF DRABBLES**

**The First Horror**

**Chapter 4 : Living Intentions**

* * *

.:. .:. .:.

.:.

Neuro was bewildered by his slaves' response. There was no mystery or "puzzle" to be found in Sixs's plan to even be detect by his hair clips. All Sixs did was get into a relation with her mother upon obtaining the "permission" of final courting of becoming his mate. "..." Is that really all that took to make Yako so vulnerable? Neuro's thoughts ring of the possibilities of this happening with out Sixs. Thou, all this thoughts only took milliseconds, his mind came to an conclusion: due to Sixs attempt to "ruin" his slave, gave Neuro his desired advantage of his slaves' submission.

.:.

.:.

This is going all to well...

**.:.****  
**

**.:.**

**.:. .:. .:.****  
**

_

* * *

Unknown D Flamerose_

**.:. .:. .:.**

**Sorry for the very short chapter! Been very busy -_-'**

**Hello readers!! I hope you still like the chapters so far of The First Horror!!**

**Please Review any suggestions or ideas for my First Horror~!!**

**(if you have any)**

**THANK YOU~!! ENJOY THE FIRST HORROR~!!**

**..:.. ..:.. ..:..**

**..:..**


End file.
